music inside my soul
by ooooo The Dreamer oooooo
Summary: this is a sonfic about the great band soul eater and there new member maka albarn. please read this story there are lot's of twist and turn's and lot's of song's. and it's a soma.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everbody this is my new fanfic and yes it is a songfic . and no I don't own soul eater and if I did I wouldn't have ended the show like but any way I don't own the song's either .

XMUSIC INSIDE MY SOULXXXXXXXXX

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE GREAT AWESOME BAND SOUL EATER!''. 'THANK'S STEIN''. SAID A WHITE HAIRED BOY WITH CRIMSON EYES.

'OKAY WHO'S READY TO SEE THE MOST SEXIST MAN ALIVE SING''. THE GIRL'S SCERAMED AS SOUL RIPPED OFF HIS SHIRT AND THREW IT INTO THE CROWD SO ALL THE FANGIRL'S COULD SEE HIS TONED TAN CHEST. 'WELL I GUESS WE SHOULD GET ON WITH THE SHOW''.

( THIS IS PROM QUEEN I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)

I loved her fancy underwear  
I sit behind her every year  
Waitin' for the chance to get  
To tell her I'm the one she should be with  
Shes popular with all the guys  
So innocent in my eye  
I could see her in my life  
she would've had the world if she were mine

'THIS WAS A SONG SOUL WROTE ABOUT PAIN''.  
But see she had other plans  
I could not understand  
Her and her stupid friends  
Varsitys biggest fans  
Never forget the day  
She laughed and walked away  
And I couldn't stop her  
I guess she had it all  
'AND BEING CHEATED ON BY HIS FIRST LOVE.''

She had it all figured out  
But she left me with a broken heart  
Fucked around and turned me down  
Cause she didn't think I could play the part  
But now the prom queen, the prom queen  
Is crying sittin outside of my door  
She never know how  
How everything could turn around  
'AND BEING REJECTED''.

They loved her fancy underwear  
Every boyfriend every year  
She tried to keep em entertained  
When they can hardly remember her name  
She did everything she could just to  
To make him love and treat her good  
She found herself alone  
Asking herself where did she go wrong  
''BY THE GIRL HE ADMIRED THE MOST''  
She didn't realize  
She chased the type of guys  
That don't believe in ties  
Trying to apologize  
Never forget the day  
She laughed and walked away  
And I couldn't stop her  
I guess she had it all

She had it all figured out  
But she left me with a broken heart  
Fucked around and turned me down  
Cause she didn't think I could play the part  
But now the prom queen, the prom queen  
Is crying sittin outside of my door  
She never know how  
How everything could turn around

_[Guitar Solo]_

She had it all figured out  
But she left me with a broken heart  
Fucked around and turned me down  
Cause she didn't think I could play the part  
But now the prom queen, the prom queen  
Is crying sittin outside of my door  
She never know how  
How everything could turn around

soul ended the song and ran off stage as he finisned the last verse.

'Yo stein im going out to smoke''. Soul said as he ran out the stage exit. Soul leaned against a cold brick wall until he herad a shrill voice scearm. 'hey there soul eater evan's''. and he dashed off runningas fast as he could and ran into a club called beat'z and caught his breathed and stop to look and see if the crazed fangirl's for following him then he sat at the bar and his phone buzzed it was black star*. 'Hey soul where the hell are you your god and his peasent's have been looking for you''. ''Hey don't call us peasent's''liz said in the back ground. 'But anyway where are you' . 'im at this place called beat'z''. 'okay your god is on the way''. Hey buddy are you going to order something.''.' Yeah brandy put on the rock's .' okay said the mysterious blonde as she turned around I start to check hero ut from head to toe she was a flat chested girl but her long leg's could make up for that she was wearing a half shirt that was red that said paramour rock's and was wearing a black mini skirt. 'Well you sure are sexy''. 'And yeah you're the tenth guy that said that today.''  
'.well dam who could hurt a guy for trying''.  
'.well are your gonna sit here and flirt with me all day or what casue my next shift start's in ten minutes''.

''my name is soul soul eater evan's you might know im 'from the famous band soul eater''.yeah never heard of 'that band before''. Are you stupid you haven't heard of us before!''.'yeh your not soo bright and I said no dumb ass well got to go next shift start's right now''. 'Wait I didn't catch your name.''' it's maka .''she said as she walked off.

Skip to maka's next shift

A girl with blonde hair came out onstage in a black dress but you could barly see her casue of the lighting but those emerlard eye's I could remember o my god it was the bartender and looked really hot in that dress then she started to sing( this song is not my song is paramour the only exception) When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping at comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
When you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

Maka ened the song in tear's she wrote that song after hear mother left three year's ago and her dad becama a man whore

a/n; hey plzzzzzzzzzz comment review and tell my how I did follow review and favorite bye;)))))))))))))


	2. Chapter 2

Dammit im crying on stage again. I open my eyes to see soul smiling at me like an idiot . I walked off stage to fix my make up casue it was all messy from me crying my eyes out on stage when I came back from the bath room I came to a hault when th announcer start introducing soul what the hell was that jack ass doing I just met him ten minutes ago and he's already making my life a leaving hell I glared at him as he started to sing(; I do not own this song!)

Yesterday when we were getting high, you were invited.  
You would've liked it. I-I know you all too well.  
I said that we could kiss the past goodbye, but you weren't excited, there's no way to fight it.  
You can stay but shawty here I go...

_[Verse 1]_  
Uh, should I spend the weekend in Vegas?  
I'm living inside a moment, not taking pictures to save it.  
I mean, how could I forget? My memories never faded.  
I can't relate to these haters, my enemies never made it.  
I am, still here with who I started with.  
The game needed life, I put my heart in it.  
I blew myself up, I'm on some martyr shit.  
Carried the weight for my city like a cargo ship.  
Uh. I'm 23, with a money tree.  
Growing more too, I just planted a hundred seeds.  
It's ironic, 'cause my mother was a flourist,  
and that's how she met my pops and now my garden is enourmous.  
It's happening Penny Lane, just like you said.  
I avoided the Coke game, and went with Sprite instead.  
Uh huh, that's word to the millions that they putting up.  
I'm trying to do better than good enough.

_[Chorus]_  
What am I afraid of? This is suppose to be what dreams are made of.  
But people I don't have the time to hang with, always look at me and say the same shit..(they say)  
You promised me you would never change.  
You promised me you would never change.

_[Verse 2]_  
Uh. Am I wrong for making light of my situation? Clap on.  
When 40 got some shit for me to snap on.  
Now that I'm on, I don't really want to worry about getting back on.  
I'm just trying to stay on, get my fucking buffet on.  
I heard they just moved my grandmother to a nursing home.  
And I be acting like I don't know how to work a phone.  
But hit redial you see that I just called, some chick I met at the mall,  
that I barley know at all and..  
Plus this woman that I messed with unprotected  
Texting saying that she wish she would've kept it.  
The one that I'm laying next to just looked over and read it.  
Man I couldn't tell you where the fuck my head is, I'm holding on by a thread it's..  
Like I'm high right now, the guy right now, and you can tell by looking in my eyes right now.  
That nothing really comes as a surprise right now,  
'cause we just having the time of our lives right now.

_[Chorus]_  
What am I afraid of? This is suppose to be what dreams are made of.  
But people I don't have the time to hang with, always look at me and say the same shit..(they say)  
You promised me you would never change.  
You promised you would never change.

_[Verse 3]_  
Well all right. Uh. I live by some advices, girl Lisa told me.  
The other day, Lisa told that she missed the old me.  
Which made me question when I went missing.  
And when I start treating my friends different.  
Maybe it was the fast paced switch up.  
Or the two guns in my face during the stick up.  
Maybe cause the girl I thought I trusted was who set the whole shit up.  
Or the fact I haven't seen em since they locked Big Rich up.  
I know. At the same time I'm quick to forget.  
I'm bout to roll me up a blunt with my list of regrets.  
Burn it all, burn it all, I'm starting it fresh.  
Cause half the time I got it right I probably guessed.  
Did I just trade free time for camera time?  
Will I blow all of this money baby, Hammer Time?  
I just need some closure.  
Aint no turning back for me I'm in till it's over.

I can't believe it soul sang pretty good it was suspensing and poetic at the same time. It was better than my song im giving soul prop's for that song when I looked up at the stage and I was caught in a fire burning gaze with his dark crimson eyes staring holes into my soul . I barley noticed soul was standing next to me. Soul that song was great is it an original . yeah I actually wrote that song it was about problem's about my parent's, girl friend's , preganacy's, pure pressure and other shit but your song was awesome to and I was wondering if you wanted to join my band we need a new singer. Yeah right and I have a unicorn that poop's rainbow's maka said with a very non chalant expression . look tiny tit's I don't feel like agruging I have band pratice so here's my number call me when you make up your mind soul said as he stormed out the door

XXXXX MAKA'S POVXXXXX

Maka sat in bed thinking should I join the band should I take the offer and do what I always wanted . ' maka what should I do''. Well you did always tell me to follow my dream's so I guess I will live out my dream. Maka said unlocking her Iphone and texted the number soul gave her

( soul I will join your band but because I want to! :sent at 10:54 am maka)

( okay tiny tit's were at death suite's the luxury suite 5th floor : seen at 11:01 am )

I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and picked out my out fit for the day which was my black bra for a top and put on my blue marine jacket with all the badges on it and my white skinney jean's and my blue high top converse with my black ray band's. after picking out my out fit I put my hair in a messy bun and put my black eye liner and black mascara and my smokey eye shadow and grabbed my key's and hit the door.

XXXLater at death suite's XXX

I was at death suite's walking the hall way's until I came to a door that said luxury suite's and I knocked until a voice said it's open . I walked in to the door to see a beautiful all white living room with a crystal chandiler I was admiring the living roon until a short blonde haired girl with blue eyes bombared her with question's who the hell are you and do you like giraffes . woah back up your fogging my lences have you ever heard of personally space . that's It I will kill her. Woah patty shes with me soul said holding the blonde haired girl back then he walked of as the blonde haired girl backed off then I closey followed then he disappered it's like he vanished into thin air then out of no where I feel strong arms wrap around my waist . looking sexy today tiny tit's . hey my boob's are no that small there a b- cup. Maka any one who has a brain can clearly see you're an a-cup but you have your ass and leg's to make up for it, hey stop looking at my ass you pervert maka said blushing a light pink. I wouldn't have a reason if you didn't wear those jean's soul said as he made maka blush a light pink again no let's get to your audition .

XXXAT Maka's auditionXXX

Maka walked up on stage and grabbed the mic and looked at everbody in the crowd everbody from the band was sitting their okay maka don't get nervous now just be brave and think of happy thought's maka said as she started to sing(I don't own this song)It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin' (no)  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no)  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no)  
Living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala.

A/N; hey this is kelisanimefreakmitchell here I made sure this chapter was written slowly and not rushed. Im in need of song's just pm me some song's and R&R PS. I stayed up until 3:02 in the moring typing this and please excuse my error's and thank's for the review's

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

XXXmusic inside my soulXXX

Chapter 3

Damn I couldn't stop looking at maka the way her hip's were moving to the rhythm for a tiny titted girl sure had away to make a boy's jaw drop. I looked over to see blackstar passed out from a nose bleed and kid passed out muttering how symmetrical she was moving her hip's . There idiot's that girl couldn't make have a nose bleed if she paid me all the money in the world. 'So what did you think''. I think welcome to the band. 'O my god thanks soul!''. Here are your new band mates the girl with the blue hair and purple eyes is tsubaki is she's are lead guitar and our cook for on the road. The two blondes is Liz and patty our back up singer's and they also do make up and hair. And the black haired freak on the floor that's kid he's our bass player please dress symmetrical around him or not but he has a major ocd problem. And the man with the screw in his head is stein he's our manger. And pink haired that's crona our backup guitar in case tsubaki or kid get sick. And the blue haired freak is 'me the almighty blackstar but you can call me your god now tiny tit's bow down to your god. Makaaaaaaaaa- chop! Never call me tiny tit's you bastard

XXX at maka's house so there I was packing up my stuff in my childhood bed room un till my door flung open ' makaaaaaaaaa papa loves please don't leave papa maka papa loves you don't leave''. Makaaaaaaaaa-chop maka said as she sent a flying book down on his head yeah papa im leaving now get out my room maka said pushing her papa out the door and locking it. So im really doing it you always told me to follow my dream's mama now I am thanks mama for always being there for me and always supporting me but now your gone and it's time I start following my dream (hey tiny tit's you ready to go ;) sent from soul 1:00 pm) (yeah snow white im ready ) sent at 1:05pm) soul pulled up in five minutes maka was throwing her bag's in the back of soul's red mustang then she was tackled by a blubbering red head man 'maka don't leave papa please''. Makaaaaaaaaa – chop papa you almost killed me and I can leave if I want to im and adult! Now leave me alonemaka said hopping in soul car and speeding off leaving sprit to drown in a pool of his own blood

XXX at band practice soul's povXXX

Soul was just sitting there on the side lines listening to maka and the band practice there song's for the concert soul had to admit she was pretty damn good she was sure to knock the crowd off there feet at the. 'Soul im soo gonna kick your as at the concert''. I wouldn't bet on that tiny tit's. 'Will see''. In your dream's tiny tit's now let's go

XXX at the band's house maka's povXXX

Where the hell is my room soo I can put these damn bag's down. 'upstairs last door on the left''. Maka followed soul's instructions . But on the walk to her room so couldn't help but look at everybody's room and look at how unique they were. Then she made it to her room and opened the door her wall's looked like splatter paint. Paint was every were red, ,blue,and pink and she had this huge queen sized bed with pink silk sheet's and comforter a flat screen tv , bookshelves ,and shelves a brand new computer and a walk in closet with a lot of close she sat her bags down and started to wander off until she was snatched into someone's room. 'hey you could have killed me''. 'Yeah sorry about that well anyway we wanted to give you a proper introduction im liz that crazy chick over there holding the giraffe is my sister patty and that's tsubaki 'hey girly don't get wrong or I'll snap your neck''. 'Excuse me''. That's her way of greeting people well for now on we will be doing your hair and make up and we will be dressing you .soo how did you get soul's attention because I mean after kim I didn't think he would trust anyone any more. Well he saw me singing at the bar I use to work at he said he wanted me in the band and who is kim ?. okay let me fill you in on that back stabbing bitch Kim it was a year ago she was are girl vocalist and soul's girlfriend we were happy but then it came crashing we found out Kim was just a spy sent from are rival band black blood she stole are song's everything and left us for dead and because of soul has a lot of trust issues. now get out here and get some sleep we got a big show tomorrow. Maka was heading back to her but stop to talk to soul 'heysoul why did you pick me out of all girl's I was just a small town girl singing at a bar''. . 'Because I knew you were different''.

XXXat the concertXXX

Okay ladies and gent's im sing you a couple of song's and then were going to introduce our new band member and she's gonna sing some song's.

**Whoa, oh, oh**  
**Whoa, oh, oh**  
**Whoa, oh, oh**  
**Whoa**

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**  
**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**  
**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**  
**This is it, the apocalypse**  
**Whoa**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
**Enough to make my systems blow**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive.**

**I raise my flags, don my clothes**  
**It's a revolution, I suppose**  
**We're painted red to fit right in**  
**Whoa**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**  
**This is it, the apocalypse**  
**Whoa**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
**Enough to make my systems blow**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**All systems go, the sun hasn't died**  
**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
**Enough to make my systems blow**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive.(I don't own this song!)**

**If I could write you a song**  
**And make you fall in love**  
**I would already have you up under my arm.**  
**I used up all of my tricks,**  
**I hope that you like this.**  
**But you probably won't.**  
**You think you're cooler than me.**

**You got designer shades,**  
**Just to hide your face**  
**And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.**  
**And you never say "Hey"**  
**Or remember my name.**  
**And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.**

**You got your high brow,**  
**Shoes on your feet,**  
**And you wear them around**  
**Like they ain't shit.**  
**But you don't know the way that you look,**  
**When your steps make that much noise.**

**Shh I got you all figured out,**  
**You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.**  
**Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are**  
**Who do you think that you are?**

**If I could write you a song**  
**And make you fall in love**  
**I would already have you up under my arm.**  
**I used up all of my tricks,**  
**I hope that you like this.**  
**But you probably won't.**  
**You think you're cooler than me.**

**You got designer shades**  
**Just to hide your face**  
**And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.**  
**And you never say "Hey"**  
**Or remember my name.**  
**It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.**

**You got your high brow,**  
**Switch in your walk,**  
**And you don't even look when you pass by.**  
**But you don't know the way that you look**  
**When your steps make that much noise.**  
**Shh.**

**I got you all figured out,**  
**You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.**  
**Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are**  
**Who do you think that you are?**

**Cause it sure seems (cause it sure seems)**  
**You got no doubts (that you got no doubts)**  
**But we all see (we all see)**  
**You got your head in the clouds**

**If I could write you a song**  
**And make you fall in love**  
**I would already have you up under my arm.**  
**I used up all of my tricks,**  
**I hope that you like this.**  
**But you probably won't.**  
**You think you're cooler than me.**

**You got designer shades,**  
**Just to hide your face**  
**And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.**  
**And you never say "Hey"**  
**Or remember my name.**  
**It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.(again I don't own this song but I wish I did)**  
**Oh,**  
**Well imagine,**  
**As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,**  
**And I can't help but to hear,**  
**No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:**  
**"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to the waiter,**  
**"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."**

**I'd chime in with a**  
**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"**  
**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**  
**With a sense of poise and rationality.**  
**I'd chime in,**  
**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"**  
**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**  
**With a sense of...**

**Oh, well in fact,**  
**Well I'll look at it this way,**  
**I mean technically our marriage is saved**  
**Well this calls for a toast**  
**So, pour the champagne**  
**Oh! Well in fact,**  
**Well I'll look at it this way,**  
**I mean technically our marriage is saved**  
**Well this calls for a toast,**  
**So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne**

**I'd chime in with a**  
**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"**  
**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**  
**With a sense of poise and rationality.**  
**I'd chime in,**  
**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"**  
**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**  
**With a sense of poise and rationality.**

**I'd chime in,**  
**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"**  
**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**  
**With a sense of poise and rationality.**  
**I'd chime in,**  
**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"**  
**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**  
**With a sense of poise and rationality.**  
**Again...(I don't own wish I did I really like this song) I wake up every evening**  
**With a big smile on my face**  
**And it never feels out of place**  
**And you're still probably working**  
**At a nine to five pace**  
**I wonder how bad that tastes**

**When you see my face**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**

**Now where's your picket fence love**  
**And where's that shiny car**  
**And did it ever get you far**  
**You never seemed so tense love**  
**I've never seen you fall so hard**  
**Do you know where you are**

**And truth be told I miss you**  
**And truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**  
**Where'd it all go wrong?**  
**But the list goes on and on**

**And truth be told I miss you**  
**And truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**  
**Then he's a fool, you're just as well**  
**Hope it gives you hell**

**Now you'll never see**  
**What you've done to me**  
**You can take back your memories**  
**They're no good to me**  
**And here's all your lies**  
**You can't look me in the eyes**  
**With the sad, sad look**  
**That you wear so well**

**When you see my face**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well**  
**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you see my face**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell**  
**Then you're the fool, I'm just as well**  
**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you hear this song**  
**I hope that it will give you hell**

**You can sing along**  
**I hope that it puts you through hell**

**(I don't own) well it's time to introduce are new band member maka come out!. Hey guy's im maka and im about to sing a couple song's for you so enjoy.**

**The world is painting me**  
**Crimson lips, blonde hair**  
**Ivory cheeks,**  
**streaked by Sapphire tears**  
**green Eyes**  
**Reach my prismic soul**  
**My heart yearns to be called**

**Well today is the day I can definitely say**  
**That the view from here is**  
**a remarkably clear**  
**There's more to me than technology**  
**My time in the shade is beginning to fade**  
**As the light grows intense,**  
**I'm getting the sense**  
**took time to see what's happened to me**  
**It's gonna end right here**  
**(I think I've found the answer)**

**I'm awakening**  
**Both feet on the ground**  
**through the misguided fear**  
**I have nothing to fear**  
**It's unconditional**  
**This freedom that I found**  
**The darkness is gone,**  
**and I'm moving on**

**Night turns into day**  
**All the grays gone away**  
**Heading my own way**  
**When am I here to stay**

**There's a power in me**  
**Now my spirit is free**  
**I'm in lasting control**  
**and I'm ready to roll**  
**There's more to me than technology**  
**My time in the shade is beginning to fade**  
**As the light grows intense**  
**I'm getting the sense**  
**Took time to see what has happened to me**  
**It's gonna end right here**  
**(I think I found the answer)**

**I'm awakening**  
**Both feet on the ground**  
**through the misguided fear**  
**I have nothing to fear**  
**It's unconditional**  
**This freedom that I found**  
**The darkness is gone,**  
**and I'm moving on**

**Nothing can stop me**  
**Don't try to fight it**  
**My heart is beating faster**  
**The sky's the limit**

**I'm awakening**  
**Both feet on the ground**  
**through the misguided fear**  
**I have nothing to fear**  
**It's unconditional**  
**This freedom that I found**  
**The darkness is gone,**  
**and I'm moving on**

**(Don't own)**

**Hey!**  
**Yeah!**

**I'm fly**  
**The original**  
**I'm sly**  
**Unpredictable...**  
**I'm nearly irresistible**  
**And I don't even try**  
**I'm easily excitable,**  
**Completely undeniable,**  
**And sometimes unrealible.**  
**Don't ask me why,**  
**Don't ask me why (why)**

**_[chorus]_**  
**I'm strange**  
**And I like it**  
**That's just the way I am**  
**I can't change**  
**I can't hide it**  
**That's just the way I am**  
**Might as well get over it**  
**Don't try to understand**  
**I'm strange**  
**And I like it**  
**That's just the way I am**

**From a whisper to a shout**  
**On what the buzz**  
**Is all about**  
**Everybody's buggin' out**  
**And I've only just begun**  
**They can't rain on my parade**  
**I'm sunshine on a cloudy day**  
**Make lemons into lemonade**  
**I'm just havin' fun**  
**I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun)**

**_[chorus]_**  
**I'm strange**  
**And I like it**  
**That's just the way I am**  
**I can't change**  
**I can't hide it**  
**That's just the way I am**  
**Might as well get over it**  
**Don't try to understand**  
**I'm strange**  
**And I like it**  
**That's just the way I am**

**_[chorus (x2)]_**  
**Ha ha ha!**

**When I'm alone**  
**And in my room**  
**And there's nothing else to do**  
**I turn on my stereo**

**I listen to the radio**  
**It gets me in a better mood**  
**Changes my whole attitude**

**I turn it up real loud**  
**Imagine a screaming crowd**  
**It feels so good**  
**This can't be wrong**

**Favourite song**  
**Is on the radio**  
**So I'll blast on my stereo**  
**No one's watching**  
**So I play air guitar**  
**I'm an imaginary superstar**

**And until I get a microphone**  
**I'll sing into my brushophone**  
**Never criticise who you are**  
**I'm an imaginary superstar**

**The music stops**  
**Though it's in my head**  
**Just jumpin' round on my bed**  
**Still it's so fun to pretend**

**I play burnt out on the floor**  
**But they're screaming out for more**  
**So I rock on once again**

**I turn it up real loud**  
**Imagine a screaming crowd**  
**It feels so good**  
**This can't be wrong**

**Favourite song**  
**Is on the radio**  
**So I'll blast on my stereo**  
**No one's watching**  
**So I play air guitar**  
**I'm an imaginary superstar**

**And until I get a microphone**  
**I'll sing into my brushophone**  
**Never criticise who you are**  
**I'm an imaginary superstar**

**Imaginary superstar**

**Imaginary superstar**

**Favourite song**  
**Is on the radio**  
**So I'll blast on my stereo**  
**No one's watching**  
**So I play air guitar**  
**I'm an imaginary superstar**

**And until I get a microphone**  
**I'll sing into my brushophone**  
**Never criticise who you are**  
**I'm an imaginary superstar**

**Imaginary superstar**

**Imaginary superstar**

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**  
**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**  
**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**  
**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**  
**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**  
**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**  
**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**  
**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymoreIt's your turn, so take a seatWe're settling the final scoreAnd why do we like to hurt so much?**  
**I can't decide, you have made it harderJust to go onAnd why, all the possibilitiesWell, I was wrong**  
**That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa**  
**I drowned out all my senseWith the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa**  
**I wonder, how am I supposed to feelWhen you're not here?'Cause I burned every bridge I ever builtWhen you were here**  
**I still try holding onto silly thingsI never learnOh why, all the possibilitiesI'm sure you've heard**  
**That's what you get[ From: When you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa**  
**I drowned out all my senseWith the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa**  
**Pain, make your way to me, to meAnd I'll always be just so invitingIf I ever start to think straightThis heart will start a riot in meLet's start, start, hey!**  
**Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa**  
**That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa**  
**Now I can't trust myselfWith anything but thisAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa**

**( don't own)**

**I'm in the business of misery,**  
**Let's take it from the top.**  
**She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.**  
**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**  
**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

**I waited eight long months,**  
**She finally set him free.**  
**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**  
**Two weeks we caught on fire,**  
**She's got it out for me,**  
**But I wear the biggest smile.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag.**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But God does it feel so good,**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**'Cause God it just feels so...**  
**It just feels so good.**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**  
**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**  
**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**  
**I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.**  
**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**  
**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**  
**They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.**  
**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But God does it feel so good,**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him right now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**'Cause God it just feels so...**  
**It just feels so good.**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**  
**Not one of them involving you**  
**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**  
**Not one of them involving...**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But God does it feel so good,**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**'Cause God it just feels so...**  
**It just feels so good.**

No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymoreIt's your turn, so take a seatWe're settling the final scoreAnd why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide, you have made it harderJust to go onAnd why, all the possibilitiesWell, I was wrong  
That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my senseWith the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
I wonder, how am I supposed to feelWhen you're not here?'Cause I burned every bridge I ever builtWhen you were here  
I still try holding onto silly thingsI never learnOh why, all the possibilitiesI'm sure you've heard  
That's what you get[ From: . ]When you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my senseWith the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
Pain, make your way to me, to meAnd I'll always be just so invitingIf I ever start to think straightThis heart will start a riot in meLet's start, start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
Now I can't trust myselfWith anything but thisAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa

No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymoreIt's your turn, so take a seatWe're settling the final scoreAnd why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide, you have made it harderJust to go onAnd why, all the possibilitiesWell, I was wrong  
That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my senseWith the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
I wonder, how am I supposed to feelWhen you're not here?'Cause I burned every bridge I ever builtWhen you were here  
I still try holding onto silly thingsI never learnOh why, all the possibilitiesI'm sure you've heard  
That's what you get[ From: . ]When you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my senseWith the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
Pain, make your way to me, to meAnd I'll always be just so invitingIf I ever start to think straightThis heart will start a riot in meLet's start, start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
Now I can't trust myselfWith anything but thisAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa

settling the final scoreAnd why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide, you have made it harderJust to go onAnd why, all the possibilitiesWell, I was wrong  
That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my senseWith the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
I wonder, how am I supposed to feelWhen you're not here?'Cause I burned every bridge I ever builtWhen you were here  
I still try holding onto silly thingsI never learnOh why, all the possibilitiesI'm sure you've heard  
That's what you get[ From: . ]When you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my senseWith the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
Pain, make your way to me, to meAnd I'll always be just so invitingIf I ever start to think straightThis heart will start a riot in meLet's start, start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa  
Now I can't trust myselfWith anything but thisAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa


	4. Chapter 4

XXXmusic inside my soulXXX

Maka you totally kicked ass at that concert last night the crowd was practically chanting your name you were better than soul Liz said. I don't think I was better than him. Are you kidding me you were awesome. So what are we doing tonight? Well we are going clubbing at rocker's beauty tonight so go get ready maka. Okay brb. When maka came down stair's every body was dressed. Liz was wearing a light pink short high neck dress with white flats. Kid was wearing a simple white button down and black jeans with his white chucks. Tsubaki was wearing a shirred black high low skirt and a blue crocheted sleeveless top with her black ankle boots. Black star* was wearing a blue tee shirt with a big yellow star in the middle with his blue jeans and his black chuck's. Patty was wearing a giraffe print semi sheer top with jean short short's and her brown cowboy boot's. Crona was wearing a black tee shirt with his pink jeans and his black chuck's. Soul was wearing a red button down with his black jeans and his red chuck's. and maka was wear a red tank top with the letter's fuck off in bold print and a black shirred high low skirt with her black ankle boot's. Okay tsubaki you will ride in a cab with black star*, patty your riding with crona, soul your riding with maka, and im riding with kid. Okay now let's go party people. XXXthe cab ride with soul and makaXXX

So maka wanna play21 questions. Sure shoot. Okay where are you from. 'Death city Nevada''. How old are you. '18''.what are some thing's about you. okay I love the out door's,beach,water,park,swimming , and surfing you know I just answered six question's. Okay so what about family. maka was looking down her bang's covering her eyes well when I was five my mom left because my dad kept cheating on her and she left me to stay with my no good drunk of a father for the rest of my life. What does your name mean? I don't know it's a Japanese name because my mom was part Japanese so how about you tell me some stuff about you. Im one of the great son's of Giovanni Evan's the great violin player and my brother is Wes Evan's the violin player my dad wanted me to play the violin to but I wanted to play the piano. then I just got sick of it sick of every body telling me to be like wes and telling me I would be nothing in life so I left but it suck's for them because im a fucking rock star. Wow your life must have been a living hell. Yeah I know. Well were here so get out they both hopped out the cab maka was whisked away by the girl's while soul was left with the guy's. So soul did you get some play in the cab. Now we just played 21 questions. You guy's are soo lame me and tsubaki made out the whole time. Yeah because that's all you guy's do is suck faces well im out.

XXX inside the clubXXX

So how about we play a game it's called have you ever the drinking edition we ask question's and if you have not done it you have to take a shot of maka have you ever kissed a girl. Yep it was sophomore year it was a dare a one time thing only. Okay kid have you ever dressed asymmetrical. What type of question is that every body knows I dress symmetrical? Kid you know the deal take a shot. Fuck you guy' tsubaki have you ever had sex and who was your first. Yes and black star* was my first tsubaki said blushing a bright red. Souls have you ever kissed a guy. Hell no! Soul said taking his shot. Okay Liz have you ever had unprotected sex. No! Liz taking slurping here shot down. Okay patty who was your first kiss. Crona patty said all giggly. You kissed my little sister ill kill him Liz said pouncing on crona. Okay crona is that your real hair color. No! Crona said gulping his shot. Okay I guessed were done with the game. Every body ran off soul hit the bar and so did blackstar* kid was in the arcade with crona and patty so it was just me Liz and tsubaki. Hey cutie what's your name. My name is im so out of your league. Feisty im like feisty so what's your number. Look I said im out of your league do you get it. So is that a yes. How about I sing you're a song I said grabbing Liz with me. Okay we have the lovely maka albarn and liz singing a special song for the guy's at that table over there(this song is take a hint by Victoria justice and liz gilles)

La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

**_[maka:]_**  
**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**  
**I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**  
maka start pointing to her left in right doing little hip motion's swaying from left and right. Looking all sexy.

[liz :]

**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

Liz started shaking her hip's and pointing to her bum.

[maka :]

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**. Maka did little cell phone motion's

**[liz:]**

**You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**

**[maka :]**

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

**[both :]**

**And that is when it started going south**

Oh! Both maka and liz started dancing like crazy

_[Both:]_  
**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**  
**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**  
**I think you could use a mint**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La...**  
**T-take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La...**

**_[maka :]_**  
**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top** maka start shaking her head  
**_[ liz:]_**  
**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop** liz put up her hand  
**_[maka:]_**  
**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**  
**_[Both:]_**  
**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**  
**Oh!**

**_[Both:]_**  
**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**  
**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**  
**I think you could use a mint**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La...**  
**T-take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La...**

**_[maka :]_**  
**What about "no" don't you get**  
**_[ liz:]_**  
**So go and tell your friends**  
**_[Both:]_**  
**I'm not really interested**  
**_[maka:]_**  
**It's about time that you're leavin'**  
**_[ liz:]_**  
**I'm gonna count to three and**  
**_[Both:]_**  
**Open my eyes and**  
**You'll be gone**  
liz and maka walked over to ther table ans started poking and pushing them  
**_[liz :]_**  
**One**  
**_[maka :]_**  
**Get your hands off my-**  
**_[liz :]_**  
**Two.**  
**_[maka:]_**  
**Or I'll punch you in the-**  
**_[liz:]_**  
**Three.**  
**_[maka:__[  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
[Both:]  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!_**

**[Both:]**  
**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**  
**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La...**  
**T-take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La...**

when liz and maka where done the boy's where gone and the whole crowd was laughing . maka that was soo awesome now let's get wasted liz said holding up some vodka and other bottles of liquor

XXX a hour laterXXX yeah your head hurt's black you drunk up the whole bar tsubaki black star* to his room. Yeah im about to hit the hay maka said walking to her room my was putting on her pajama's until there was a little knock own her door in a minute she open her door to see soul in nothing but his plaid pajama pant's and black beanie. So maka I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow as friends . sure

**a/n; hey me here I need song's help and don't forget review . it would make me very happy~misty and my birthday is august 8 so I gotta update a little before school start's.**


End file.
